angel avec un blond ou une blonde?
by xarinam
Summary: je me suis inspiré de ranma 1/2 pour écrire cette fic. Et si à cause de démons spike changeait de corps, est ce qu'Angel sortirait avec lui?


Dans le batiment de Wolfram et hart, personne n'osait s'approcher du bureau du PDG et pour cause deux champions se disputaient.

Angel: Sort de mon bureau!

Spike: Alors là tu rêves, sa te ferais trop plaisir!

Angel: M'oblige pas à te sortir par la peau du cou!

Spike: J'aimerais bien voir sa 'Gelus.

Et pendant que Spike rigolait, Angel essaya de l'attraper mais il glissa sur le sang que Spike venaitde renversé et il s'effondra en avant en emportant Spike dans sa chute. Le blond c'était retrouvé allongé sur le sol avec un Angel étalé sur lui assez désorienté car leurs lèvres c'étaient retrouvé dans un baiser jusqu'à ce que Spike reprenne ses esprits et pousse Angel.

Spike: Bloody hell! Ne me touches pas! Dégage de là!

Angel se releva imédiatement et Spike le frappa au visage en se levant et partit en courant.

Angel: Qu'est ce qui lui prends?

Le brun s'assit à son bureau et commença a travailler tout en carressant ses lèvres inconsciement. De son côté Spike se défoulait sur des démons. La rage que lui avait insuflé ce baiser l'avait mis dans une telle fureure qu'il tuait les démons qui osaient s'approcher de lui en quelques secondes. Le jeune vampire ne pensait même pas aux démons qui l'attaquaient mais à Angel. Comment avait-il oser l'embrasser! La dernière fois qu'il avait oser l'embrasser il était Angelus et il l'avait forcé et encore il avait eût de la chance que Darla soit rentré de sa chasse sinon il ne sait pas jusqu'où il serait allé.

Angel était en train de lire dans son lit, mais les mots ne s'imprimaient pas dans sa tête. Il ne pensait qu'à Spike...Pourquoi il l'avait regardé avec dégout mais aussi pourquoi la peur se lisait dans ses yeux quand ils s'étaient embrassés...et pourquoi il n'est pas revenus de la soirée? Habituellement il venait toujours l'embêter avant qu'il rentre dans son appart que Lyndsay lui avait donné.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Spike l'évitait, il venait toujours dans les locaux mais seulement pour voir Fred et dès qu'il sentait qu'Angel arrivait il partait à toute vitesse. Et puis un soir, Fred alla dans le bureau d'Angel.

Fred: Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Spike?! Il fait tout pour t'éviter et à chaque fois que je lui demande il change de sujet...

Angel: Tu connais Spike... On s'est disputé et puis voila.

Fred: Oh... C'est vrai que c'est bien son genre...

Elle rigola nerveusement et retourna travailler. Encore une semaine c'était écoulée et Angel commençait à s'ennuyé de Spike. Et un soir, Wes était venu lui parler d'un groupe de démons qui faisaient de la magie.

Angel: Je suis sûr que Spike s'occupe déjà d'eux.

Wes: Il vaudrait mieu pas, ces démons attaquent à plusieurs et avec leurs tours de magie ils arrivent facilement a capturer leurs proies.

Angel: Ok t'inquiet pas je vais m'en occuper.

Cela faisait trois semaines que Spike cherchait des démons de plus en plus dangereux dans le seul but de se défouler et d'oublier Angel. Et il venait d'apprendre qu'un groupe de démons sorciers faisait du grabuge et c'est avec plaisir qu'il se dirigea dans les égouts pour les trouvers. Spike cherchait leurs traces dans les égouts quand l'un d'eux l'attaqua par derrière.

Spike: Bloody hell!

Il se retourna pour le frapper mais le démon avait déjà disparu.

Spike: Qu'est-ce que?

Il n'eût pas le tesmp de les rechercher que deux démons étaient apparues derrière lui et lui lancèrent des sortes d'éclairs violets, et ce fut les ténèbres. Il se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'une intense brulures dans son bos. Et il comprit très vite pourquoi, il était attaché sur une croix. Il se pencha le plus possible en avant pour éviter le contact avec la croix et il remarqua qu'il était torse-nu et que l'un des démons s'approchait de lui. Bien que cet endroit était éclairé par des bougies, il n'arriva pas a voir à quoi ressemblaient les démons car ils étaient enveloppé dans des capes noirs. Le démon continua d'avancer vers Spike et lui passa une sorte de pendentif autour du cou du blond et il reprit sa place aux côtés des autres démons.

Spike: Hey! C'est quoi ce bloody truc?!

Mais aucun démon ne lui répondirent et commençèrent a réciter une incantation et le pendantif se mit a briller.

Spike: Bloody hell! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! AH!!!

Il venait de crier car le pendantif venait de traverser sa peau pour s'infiltrer en lui... Angel cherchait lui aussi les démons et étrangement dans les égouts il avait sentit l'odeur de Spike. Il décida de suivre cette piste quand il entendit un hurlement, il coura à toute vitesse vers la provenance du cri pour trouver un Spike torse-nu accroché à une croix, entouré des démons. Sans réfléchir, Angel fonça sur les démons et les tua un à un puis il détacha Spike.

Angel: Spike! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Spike: Ils m'ont eu par suprise...

Angel: Je te ramènes chez toi.

Spike: J'ai pas besoin de ton aide!

Angel: Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Et c'est en le soutenant qu'ils sortirent des égouts et qu'ils rentrèrent dans l'appart de Spike.

Angel: Tu devrais mettre de l'eau dessus.

Spike: Ouai... ouai t'es pas ma mère.

Et il partit vers sa salle de bain mais Angel le rattrapa par le bras.

Angel: Pourquoi tu m'en veux tant depuis l'accident?

Spike: Parce que je veux pas être ton objet!

Angel: Mon objet?

Spike: Oui ton objet comme avec Angelus!

Angel: Oh... C'est pour ça...

Le blond s'enleva de l'emprise d'Angel et alla prendre une douche froide. Il ressortit au bout d'un moment avec juste une serviette autour de la taille et il fût surpris de voir qu'Angel était toujours là mais surtout quand il vit sa machoire se décrocher quand il le regarda.

Angel: Spike? C'est toi?

Spike: Non c'est Gunn, mais t'as fumer quoi?... Qu'est-ce que?! Pourquoi ma voie est plus aigue!

Malheureusement pour Spike, il n'y avait pas que sa voie qui avait changé mais aussi tout son corp, il s'était complétement transformé en femme avec les cheveux blonds assez longs, maigre et plus petite qu'avant.

Angel: C'est ce que j'essayais de dire... Tu es une...

Spike: Non ne le dis pas! Bloody Hell! Faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour me retransformer!

Angel: Promis demain on fera des recherches mais pour l'instant...

Il tira Spike vers lui, qui tomba dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ce dernier essaya de le repousser mais il s'arrêta quand Angel mordilla son cou et lui murmura à l'oreille.

Angel: Tu n'es pas un objet, Angelus ne savait pas la chance qu'il aurait pût avoir.

Spike se laissa faire quand Angel le rembrassa et l'allongea sous lui...

FIN


End file.
